


Research and Development

by thatsoulforyouisinme



Category: Glee
Genre: AU, College AU, Filming, Klaine, M/M, Masturbation, Porn Video, Pornstars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-04
Updated: 2012-11-04
Packaged: 2017-11-17 17:27:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsoulforyouisinme/pseuds/thatsoulforyouisinme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>College AU where Kurt and Blaine have never met. One day, while doing bona fide, honest to God research for a Gender and Sexuality Studies class, Kurt runs across a very familiar face.  Awkwardness, hilarity, smut and fluff ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Wrote this for a prompt at the kink meme (http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/26585.html?thread=30217177#t30217177) and I have to say it's probably one of my favorite things I've ever written. I really hope you guys enjoy it!

Kurt Hummel has come a long way since that awkward moment nearly five years ago when he’d kicked his best friend Sam out of the room for attempting to talk to him about sex. Awkward and embarrassing as it had been, the moment had prompted Kurt to spend an uncomfortable hour or so on the internet, educating himself on the very basics. Unfortunately, that hadn’t made his dad’s “you matter” speech any less mortifying, but he supposed that no discussion of sex with your dad as a sixteen year old virgin could escape a certain amount of awkwardness. Armed with the knowledge that he mattered and a tentative understanding of the mechanics, meaning, and variety of sexual encounters, Kurt went off to NYU and fell in love more than a few times. As much as he thought he’d wanted to be attached to someone else, the couple of times he’d done it proved otherwise.  
  
It’s not that he only dated the wrong kind of guy, or that anything had been wrong with his former lovers. Harjot, his first, had been everything he’d ever dreamed of. He’d been tall, dark and handsome, exotic, literate, witty, patient and kind. He’d helped Kurt see himself in a new light, and in a way, Kurt still loved him. Just….not passionately. In the end, he’d realized that Harjot loved him more than Kurt ever saw himself loving back, and didn’t want to lead him on anymore. They still ran into each other from time to time, and it was always pleasant—no hard feelings there. The other boys that followed had similar plots. They were great, and things were reasonably good while they lasted but it never lasted. His feelings always faded back to friendship and eventually he felt compelled to part ways with whomever he was dating. It just felt dishonest to hear “I love you” and feel less and less able to return the sentiment over time and still remain in the relationship. Unfortunately, Kurt had garnered a reputation as somewhat of a heartbreaker, and had to admit that perhaps there was something to the rumors.  
  
He shook his head to clear it, and breathed deeply. As fun as it was to take a walk down memory lane, research papers didn’t write themselves. Luckily for Kurt, he had a major he loved (although he never would have predicted he’d be a Gender and Sexuality Studies major in high school), so his research papers tended to be a little less dull than his friends’ assignments. This paper was giving him hell, though. He’d decided to write about forms of pornography that were less problematic and show how they still reflected the same problems that more obviously harmful pornography did. The “mainstream porn sucks” paper was so overdone, and Kurt liked to think he could handle the challenge of defending an opposing viewpoint. The problem was that he had no idea where to start. He had plenty of theoretical knowledge about the pornography industry and how it reflected upon society, but, one thing hadn’t changed since that conversation with Sam in his bedroom all those years ago—he still didn’t watch “those movies.   
  
Which was why he was about to send some very strange texts to his best friend. He pulled out his phone and began to type. 

To: Sam  
  
Hey. Uhm. Can I ask you an awkward question?  
  
To Kurt:  
  
 _Sure._  
  
To Sam:  
  
Where exactly does one go to find porn? Gay porn, of course. Because. Yeah.  
  
To: Kurt  
  
 _OH MY GOD. KURT HUMMEL ARE YOU DRUNK? HOLD ON I’M CALLING YOU_  
  
To Sam:  
  
No! don’t …  
  
Kurt didn’t get to finish typing out his text because his phone was lighting up. He sighed heavily and swiped his thumb over the screen to answer. “Hey, Sam.”  
  
 _“Are you really asking me about PORN?? How much alcohol have you had?”_  
  
“Yes,” Kurt said slowly. “I’m asking for a class.”  
  
 _“NYU has classes on porn?? I knew I should have come up there.”_  
  
“But you can’t go surfing in NYC, Sam,” Kurt reminded him. “Also, it’s 4 in the afternoon, why would I be drunk?”  
  
 _“Truth. Why call me? We all know Puck is like THE world’s biggest porn watcher.”_  
  
Kurt blushed. “God, can you imagine? He’d probably put it all over Facebook and keep asking me if I was watching porn and…no. Just…no.”  
  
 _“Fine. Okay. Are you going to hang up on me if we talk about this? Since you can’t kick me out of your room this time.”_  
  
“Fuck you,” Kurt said good naturedly, cradling the phone to his cheek and smiling to himself.  
  
Half an hour later, armed with the names of a few porn websites and a quick rundown of the latest happenings in Sam’s life (apparently he and Mercedes had been ‘hanging out’ again. He’d have to call her later and see what  _that_  was about), Kurt flipped open his laptop and moved his cursor to the address bar. He typed in the first address Sam had given him and pointedly avoided the selection of videos on the homepage, clicking on obnoxiously bright “Gay” tab on the side. He clicked on the first thing that looked appealing, then glued his eyes to the screen. The actors were both slender and handsome, kissing softly as they removed each other’s clothes.  
  
Kurt gently ran his hands over his chest, shuddering a little when he grazed his nipple. He rubbed his thumbs in slow circles over the hardened little nubs, gasping as the rough fabric of his shirt scratched against his skin. He took off his shirt, twisting and tweaking his nipples as the boys on screen kissed. He slid his hands down and cupped his cock through his pants as one of the actors pushed the other down and began sucking his cock. Instead of the beautiful, slow buildup that Kurt preferred, the receiving actor grabbed the other actor’s face and started fucking into his mouth with little care. The guy giving didn’t really seem to be all that into it, and something about that really just turned Kurt off. Well, not too much anyway—by the time one of the guys was pounding into the other one’s ass (again, with little preparation or care), Kurt had managed to come over his fist. Alright. That was…it was alright. He’d come, so, this first foray into  _research_  was moderately successful. Something was missing though—there was a distinct lack of mutual regard, passion and sensuality, three things that Kurt thought were very, very important as far as sex was concerned. Kurt grabbed a Kleenex off the bedside table, hastily cleaned himself up, then pressed his head into his pillows, feeling a little hollow. Well, at least this first research experience proved that he was right about porn. It was totally empty and unsatisfying.


	2. Chapter 2

All subsequent forays into mainstream gay porn were the same. Kurt still got turned on, so much so that he couldn’t quite resist slipping his hand into his pants and thrusting into his tightly clasped fist until he came, but…it was so, so fake. He had to ignore the fact that no one really seemed to be having that great of a time (except the top—hard to complain when you had your dick in someone’s mouth or ass, Kurt supposed) to get off. Phase one was complete, but what he was really supposed to be writing about was the “nice” porn that people were making in response to mainstream porn and were claiming was better than it because it didn’t have the same issues. Problem was, he had absolutely no idea how to find it. He flipped through yet another useless book and dropped it on the table in front of him in frustration.  
  
“Whoa there!” a familiar voice said, making Kurt jump.  
  
He turned and was looking into a damnably familiar pair of honey golden eyes. He laughed awkwardly. “Oh, Blaine, hey...”  
  
Blaine rose an eyebrow, tilted his head toward the book Kurt had just thrown on the table. “You look pretty frustrated with....”  
  
“A paper,” Kurt supplied unhelpfully, averting his eyes.  
  
“Cool, mind if I sit down? Looks like you need a break.”  
  
“Sure. Yeah.” Kurt tried to move some of his things over but Blaine waved him off.  
  
“Nah, I just need space to put my cup down, and I’ll be fine. So what are you writing about?”  
  
Kurt explained the paper topic and Blaine nodded along thoughtfully.  
  
“That’s interesting. And just how are you researching this? Is this something scholars write about a lot, or…?”  
  
Kurt flushed, thinking about how he’d gotten off to porn a few times. “Uh…well, the mainstream pornography is very extensively written about, the other stuff, not so much. So I’ve been doing a bit of,  _practical_  research.”  
  
Blaine’s eyebrows shot up. “You mean…like…watching?”  
  
Kurt was sure he was red by now. “Yes,” he admitted his voice small.   
  
He looked up and Blaine was smiling to himself behind his coffee cup.  
  
“I—I don’t, you know, watch  _those_  kinds of movies, so I had to know what I was writing about, you know? It was only a few times!” Kurt crossed his arms uncomfortably, feeling like he had all those years ago when he’d kicked Sam out of his room.  
  
“You’re blushing!” Blaine said, looking at Kurt in a way that made his face turn even redder.  
  
“Uhm. Sorry I’m being so awkward,” Kurt whispered.  
  
“Hey, no, stop that. I think it’s adorable—I think  _you’re_  adorable.”  
  
“I…thanks.” Kurt cleared his throat, throat. “I’m a gender and sexuality studies major, I talk about this all day…I don’t know how I can still get so blushy about it.”  
  
Blaine shrugged and took a sip of his coffee. “It’s no big deal.   
  
Anyway, I’ve gotta run. See you around sometime?”  
  
Kurt bid Blaine goodbye and tried not to check Blaine’s ass out as he left.   
  
He failed miserably.

_______

 

Having collected enough… _data_  for the background portion of his paper, Kurt needed to get into the difficult part. Unfortunately, his Google searches for “porn alternatives” went horribly wrong. So, with a hot, red face, he typed out a text message to Tina.   
  
To: Tina  
  
Hey, what’s up?  
  
To : Kurt  
  
 _Kurt!! How are you?_  
  
To: Tina  
  
Good, and you?  
  
To : Kurt  
  
 _I’m great! You?_  
  
To: Tina  
  
Great...Can I ask you something?  
  
To Kurt:  
  
 _Sure! Is everything alright???_  
  
To: Tina  
  
Yes. So. I’ll just get to the point. I’m writing a paper about alternative forms of pornography and I was wondering if you, ah, knew of anywhere I might look? I googled it but…it was really, really gross and awkward and I don’t want to talk about it.   
  
To Kurt:  
  
 _L_  
O  
L  
  
Omg Kurt. Hahahahahaha. But, yeah. Check your email in about five minutes.  
  
To: Tina  
  
Thanks.  
  
_______

 

Ten minutes later, Kurt was clicking on Tina’s link and a plain website with a white background appeared with “Beautiful Agony” in swirling black script emblazoned across the top left corner. He scanned over the front page and was surprised—all the videos seemed to show were people’s shoulders and above—no cocks or boobs to be found here. Interesting. A quick Google search had told him that they’d been up and running since 2003. They were still here in 2015, so…they had to be doing something right. He clicked on the sample video and watched it thoughtfully, jotting down a few thoughts and raising an amused eyebrow at some of the more intense faces. As it finished, he couldn’t help wondering if the whole experience was a little different if you watched a whole video. This was for research after all, and he’d been watching mainstream gay porn for a week. Surely this was classier, so that flush of awkwardness had no right to be creeping up the side of his neck. He clicked on the icon for guys, and looked for a face he liked.   
  
There was a blonde guy who had potential, but…when Kurt thought about it, he was just too pale for Kurt’s taste. Same for the red headed guy. He really wanted a guy with nice tanned skin and dark hair, but…all the faces that matched his criteria he looked at didn’t do much for him, and it wasn’t until he saw at a guy with beautiful blonde curls that he realized why. Curly, dark haired guys were so what he was into. And then he saw him. The perfect guy. Tan skin, dark curly hair, his face the perfect picture of ecstasy. But just as Kurt clicked, he realized that he knew that face. It was  _Blaine._  
  
Like… _Blaine_  fucking  _Anderson_. The guy he sometimes got coffee with. The one he was always running into and laughing with. The one with the gorgeous hazel eyes that made Kurt’s belly tighten and his heart race. The one he had the tiniest bit of a crush on. It would be so invasive, so  **wrong**  of Kurt to press play and watch Blaine make himself come for an audience. It would be even more wrong to wank to it.  
  
The right thing to do would be to find someone else--Blaine couldn’t be the only guy with dark curly hair and tan skin. Kurt was going to click out and pretend that he’d never seen this.   
It took all of four seconds before Kurt gave in and pressed play. There was no fucking way he was missing this—this would probably be the only way he’d get to see a guy like that come right in front of his eyes.  
  
A pillow and a headboard came on the screen, and then Blaine’s gorgeous torso covered the camera as he lay down on the bed and positioned himself. Once he was comfortable, he turned his face to the camera, smiling a little as his hand smoothed down over his throat, his smooth chest and beyond. Blaine’s eyes fluttered shut and his other hand slid down his skin and  _god_  Kurt wished it were his hand touching Blaine, making him gasp and sigh like that. He’d give anything to know what Blaine was doing right now, where his hands were going.  
  
Blaine bit his bottom lip and a soft moan escaped his mouth. His shoulder was shaking a little bit and his eyes were fluttering and  _fuck_  Kurt needed to know what Blaine was doing, although, really, if Kurt had to guess he’d say Blaine had a hand around his cock and was pumping away furiously. Kurt stripped off his shirt and shucked his pants, shoving his briefs down and wrapping his hand around his cock, gripping tight and stroking hard. Blaine was fascinating to watch. His face had so many expressions, amazed, free, straining towards pleasure. His eyes couldn’t stay open or closed.. Kurt didn’t know what he liked more—the intimacy of staring into Blaine’s eyes (even if Blaine wasn’t really looking back), or how uninhibited Blaine looked with his eyes closed. Kurt squeezed the head of his cock and gasped, but he didn’t dare let his eyes close—he wasn’t about to miss a second of this. Blaine groaned, his face twisted and tightened and he gasped as his whole body jerked. Then he let go, his mouth slack, small little sounds spilling out as he  _came_.  
  
And so did Kurt.


	3. Chapter 3

Kurt tapped the side of his mocha nervously, ignoring his phone when the screen lit up with a text from Rachel. He had more important things to think about than getting her tampons on his way in. Like the fact that he’d done _that_. Watched a video of Blaine coming and totally got off on it. As in, he’d never come so hard in his life. Guiltily, he’d watched it a few more times over the past week, and had come so so hard each time. And the few times he’d seen Blaine, he’d acted like a total basket case, blushing and running as fast as he could in the other direction. He was ashamed, but more than that, he couldn’t look at Blaine without thinking about how gorgeous he’d looked in the video. And how much he wanted to be the cause of the breathy little sighs he could hear distantly in his memory. The twist of Blaine’s face as his orgasm hit him was etched in Kurt’s mind forever, and he couldn’t just forget that just because he wasn’t ever supposed to have seen it.  
  
“Hey Kurt, what’s up?”   
  
Kurt froze, and his blood ran cold. “B-Blaine!” he exclaimed, twisting around in his chair much too fast and wincing when the muscles in his back twitched painfully in protest.  
  
“Yeah, it’s me,” Blaine said teasingly. Then he took a good look at Kurt and his face fell. “Whoa, are you okay?” He came around to the other side of the table and sat down, leaning forward and resting his forearms on the table.  
  
“Yeah, I…” Kurt’s cheeks were flaming, and he looked down in shame. He just couldn’t meet Blaine’s eyes without remembering how they’d looked, unfocused and hazy while Blaine touched himself.  
  
“Dude, really, are you okay? You’ve been acting weird all week.”  
  
Instead of denying it, which would have been the sensible thing to do, Kurt blurted, “You noticed?”  
  
Blaine looked away for a moment. “Yeah. I…it just feels like you’re….avoiding me or something. Did I do something wrong, or…?”  
  
Kurt sighed. He thought Blaine hadn’t seen him either time he’d gone running scared down the hall. “No, not at all. I…Sorry I’ve been acting weird.”  
  
Blaine’s eyes narrowed slightly. “Sorry, but, I don’t buy that something’s not going on.”

Kurt buried his face in his hands, he was either going to have to lie convincingly, or fess up. No convenient lies came to mind, so somehow, he was going to have to find a way to talk about this without embarrassing either of them. “I…so you know that project I was working on?”  
  
Blaine tilted his head and his eyes scrunched a little as he tried to remember. “Uhm…kind of. Something to do with porn.”  
  
“Yeah. Well. I was doing…research the other night and…”  
  
Blaine snickered, and Kurt blushed. He cleared his throat and resolved to ignore Blaine’s giggling and his own red hot face. “Right. So. Research. And I…was on this website. And…” He stared down at his hands, trying to get the courage to confess. It would be better if he just said it, right? Honesty is the best policy. He took a deep breath, and looked up at Blaine, who was watching him intently.  
  
Fuck, Kurt couldn’t do this. He couldn’t look Blaine in the eye and say “I was watching porn the other day, you were in it, and I came so fucking hard and by the way I’ve had a crush on you for a month now and the image of you coming is not helping me get over it and I don’t even know if you’re gay or not so that’s just fucking _awkward_.”  
  
Blaine’s eyes crinkled at the sides. “So I’m gonna guess from the content of that that you didn’t mean to say any of that.”  
  
 _“What?_ ” He couldn’t have said that out loud. Kurt could  **not**  deal with this. “What…what did I say?”  
  
Blaine’s lips curved into a wicked smile that made Kurt’s belly clench tight with desire. It was stupid how much he wanted this boy. “That you’d seen my video, that you, ah,  _liked_  it, and that you **like**  me.”  
  
“ _Ohmygod_.” Kurt was up in a flash, grabbing his bag and dashing out of the coffee shop. He ignored Blaine’s distressed voice calling his name and quickly walked down the street, darting down into the nearest subway tunnel. He was swiping his card and on a train before he realized what he’d done and then looked up at the little sign detailing this train’s route. He sat down hard and swore. It was going to take him an extra half hour to get home this way. Kurt rifled through his bag looking for his phone to text Rachel and let out a loud noise of frustration when he realized that he’d forgotten it on the table next to his mocha.  
  
 _ **FUCK**_.  
  
That meant he’d have to see Blaine again.

 

_____

 

Rachel descended upon him the second he walked into the apartment. “Kurt!” she screeched. “Thank god you’re okay, we were SO worried!”  
  
Kurt looked at her sharply. “We?”  
  
“Hey,” Blaine said from the doorway between the kitchen and the living room. A small, smug grin curved along his lips and somehow he was more attractive than Kurt remembered.  
  
Kurt’s face flooded with the heat of embarrassment. “What,” he said slowly, “in the goddamn hell are you doing here?”  
  
Blaine didn’t seem to be bothered by Kurt’s cold, tense demeanor in the slightest. “Returning your phone.”  
  
“And he even picked up the tampons you were supposed to be bringing me. Slim fit and everything,” Rachel said brightly.  
  
“Well isn’t that  _wonderful_ ,” Kurt snapped.  
  
“Kurt!” Rachel exclaimed, obviously horrified by his rudeness. “Blaine was just…wait, did he do something to make you act so rudely?” She whirled around, glaring daggers at Blaine. “Did you do something to him? Because so help me, if you did—“  
  
Kurt swallowed hard. There was no way in hell he was telling Rachel about the video. “Rachel. Stop it. It’s fine, he didn’t do anything, but I’ll walk him out now, okay?” He jerked his head toward the door. “You’ve got things to do, right?” he said to Blaine.  
  
Blaine answered, “Not really,” at the same time Rachel exclaimed, “But I invited him to stay for dinner and I made lasagna!”  
  
“Fuck lasagna, Rachel!” Kurt hissed. “Blaine. Give me my phone and get the hell out of my apartment.” A tense silence descended upon them all. “Please,” he added as an afterthought.  
  
Blaine didn’t seem perturbed in the slightest. “No way. I helped her make it, and I gotta say, it took a ton of effort. Plus I’m starving. But your phone’s on the table, if you want it.” He grinned infuriatingly and Kurt’s heart thumped wildly in his chest.  
  
“Goddamnit, Blaine,” he said quietly. “Please?” Kurt looked at Rachel pleadingly. She was biting her lip awkwardly. Clearly she’d taken quite a liking to Blaine but didn’t want to betray Kurt at all. The oven dinged, and she scurried off to get her precious lasagna out of the oven before it burned. Traitor. He’d have to talk to her about that later.  
  
“Hey,” Blaine said softly, stepping far too close for Kurt’s liking. “I’m not…look, I know you’re upset about what happened earlier and not exactly pleased that I’m here right now—“  
  
“I’ve never been more mortified in my whole life, I run away from you and then I come home to find you here making best friends with MY best friend…and you expect me NOT to be pissed at you right now??”  
  
“Kurt…it’s not like you have anything to be embarrassed about.”  
  
Kurt thought back to the video, the way Blaine’s eyes glowed, how his face and chest got the most beautiful flush when he was getting close and Kurt had to swallow hard to get his mind out of decidedly gutter-like places. “If anything you should be the one blushing right now,” Kurt conceded. Then there was the whole matter of the crush thing. Blaine hadn’t said anything about that.  
  
Before they could say anything more, a loud cough rang through the tiny living room. “Dinner is served!” Rachel said brightly.  
  


Kurt felt betrayed. Rachel was clearly in love with Blaine. They had soooooooooo much in common, and they flirted with each other wildly the whole time. This was  _ridiculous_. Not only was he super embarrassed about what happened in the coffee shop, now Rachel was putting on the moves with  _his_  crush and Blaine was swooping in and stealing his best friend.   
  
Kurt thought he was over the “falling in love with straight guys” thing. If Blaine was even straight—Kurt swore there were times when Blaine had totally been flirting with him. Maybe Blaine was just a flirt. Which didn’t help Kurt figure out if Blaine could even be interested in him at all. By the time the meal was over, though, Kurt was smiling along with them. He couldn’t help it—Blaine was just too cute and too hilarious not to laugh with. Kurt couldn’t even be mad at him—he was only a little sad that Rachel and Blaine were clearly so suited for each other.  
  
A thought suddenly occurred to him. “Blaine…how did you even find my apartment?”  
  
“Rachel gave me the address,  _duh_.”  
  
Kurt rose a sharp eyebrow at Rachel. “You just gave some stranger our address?”  
  
“What?” Rachel exclaimed. “No! Blaine’s not a stranger! We’ve had like three classes together!”  
  
“Oh,” Kurt said, suddenly glum. Not only did they seem to have a lot of chemistry, they already knew each other. Great. Fucking  _great_.  
  
“Anyway…I should get going. I have a shit ton of work for tomorrow.” Blaine stood up, and exchanged goodbye with them. As Rachel guided him towards the door, Kurt hung back in the archway between the living room and kitchen, to give them a little privacy. Blaine looked back at him expectantly. “Aren’t you going to walk me out?”  
  
“What? Oh. Uhm…sure.” He grabbed his keys and phone, shrugged at Rachel, who was beaming brightly and closed the door behind him.  
  
“So…” Kurt said awkwardly as they headed down the stairs and out into the brisk night.  
  
“So,” Blaine echoed. “Look, I don’t care that you saw that video. If I didn’t want it to be seen, I wouldn’t have made it, you know? I  _like_  that you liked it. I really do, it’s very flattering.”  
  
Kurt’s face was burning. “Uhm. Alright.” Hopefully that put paid to it and they’d never talk about it again.   
  
“And the fact that you have a crush on me is pretty fucking flattering too.” His eyes gleamed devilishly and Kurt felt himself getting red with embarrassment.  
  
“Can we not talk about that?” Kurt breathed, his stomach churning. If Blaine was going to be over at their apartment singing duets with Rachel and god knows what else, he and Kurt needed to pretend like this never, EVER happened.  
  
“Why not?”  
  
God, was Blaine  **stupid**? He confessed his stupid feelings by accident, they clearly weren’t returned because it had been hours and Blaine hadn’t said anything about it. And Blaine was surprised that Kurt didn’t want to talk about it? Seriously? “Because, Blaine. You’re clearly interested in someone else.”  
  
Blaine stopped short on the sidewalk next to him. “Who?”  
  
“Rachel, obv—“  
  
Kurt looked at Blaine, puzzled by his reaction. He had one hand on the wall of the building they’d been walking alongside and the other pressed to his shaking stomach as he laughed heartily. “You are such a fucking idiot, she was right,” Blaine said between laughs.  
  
Kurt’s eyes narrowed and he flushed red. “Excuse me?”  
  
“Rachel said you were dense, but I had no idea!” He straightened up and looked Kurt in the eye, his face flushed from laughing. It wasn’t too much unlike the flush of arousal that had been on his face the whole time he’d been making that stupid video. “I’m gay, Kurt. Like, really,  _really_  gay.”   
  
“Oh,” Kurt said, his voice small. “Well it looks like I can’t stop embarrassing myself around you.”  
  
“It’s good for you that I find your obtuseness endearing.” Blaine reached out and grabbed Kurt’s wrist, pulling him close.


	4. Chapter 4

“Blaine?” Kurt’s voice was higher than usual and he cursed himself for it. He’d never been quite this close to Blaine before and was overwhelmed by how ridiculously good the other man smelled. He wanted more than anything to just bury his face in Blaine’s neck and drown in him. “What are you doing?”

“What does it look like?” He asked, laughing as he reversed their positions, pushing Kurt up against the wall. His hands floated down to Kurt’s, where he joined their hands and brought them up to rest on either side of Kurt’s head. Kurt gasped as the backs of his hands scraped slightly against the brick. 

“Kurt…” Blaine groaned, pressing their bodies together. “Tell me to stop, and I will.”

Kurt closed his eyes and swallowed hard. He couldn’t think of a single reason why Blaine should stop. When he opened his eyes, Blaine was looking at him intently and Kurt wanted to moan. It was very clear what Blaine was thinking about right now, and Kurt didn’t mind at all. It made his stomach flutter in the most delicious kind of anticipation. “Why did you come all the way out here? There were a hundred easier ways to give me my phone back.” Kurt blurted suddenly.

“I wanted to see you again.” Blaine’s voice was husky and sent a shiver down Kurt’s spine.

“Why?”

“Because I like you, too, you idiot.” Blaine closed and pressed his lips to Kurt’s. They were dry and hot against his and Kurt whimpered, pressing back, seeking more. Blaine’s tongue darted out and swiped along his bottom lip and Kurt parted his lips eagerly. Blaine deepened the kiss, and Kurt was helpless to do anything more than just let it happen and keep up as best as he could. They broke apart eventually, their lips parting with a wet sound as they breathed heavily against one another.

“Fuck, I don’t want to go home now,” Kurt said after a moment.

Blaine laughed, his voice rough in a way that sent shivers down Kurt’s spine. “I don’t want you to either. Wanna come over?”

Kurt grinned in reply and pulled out his phone to make sure Rachel wouldn't send the police after them later on. 

To: Rachel

Not coming home tonight. Don’t worry.

To: Kurt

Are you with Blaine?? Use protection!!

To: Rachel

Yes. And shut up. Also, Blaine says hi.

Kurt looked over at Blaine, smiling. “She says hi back, Blaine.”

“Mmmm.” Blaine placed his hand between them in the back seat of the cab, palm up. Kurt slipped his into Blaine’s and didn’t let go until they pulled up in front of Blaine’s apartment.

“So,” Blaine said as they stood awkwardly in the doorway. “This is my place.”

Kurt refrained from making any snide remarks—it was great being the one who wasn’t nervous for once. “It’s beautiful. How in the hell do you afford a place like this in the West Village and pay for NYU?” 

“I’m an amateur porn star,” Blaine said simply. “It pays surprisingly well. The site you saw me on was free, but, I do a little bit of paid work here and there.”

Kurt gaped at him. “Seriously?”

“That doesn’t change anything, does it? I swear I always use protection when other people are involved.”

Kurt could feel his jaw was on the floor, which he knew was super rude, but that was just unexpected. “No, I just…I mean I’m surprised, I suppose. It’s not, I mean, the kind of thing you expect to hear someone say and….”

Blaine was giggling again, and Kurt narrowed his eyes. “Are you…were you kidding, or…?”  
“You are so gullible,” Blaine said, bemused. “I love it.”

Kurt let out a long sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose. “You are a terrible person. I don’t know why I like you so much.”

Blaine beamed at him, and it was a long moment before he spoke again. “The real answer to your question is that my parents are ridiculously generous and stupidly rich.”

“Damn. Who are you?” The rent on this place had to be in the thousands every month.

“I’m Blaine Anderson, and I want to get to know you better. Bedroom?”

“You don’t waste any time, do you?” Kurt murmured as he followed Blaine into his bedroom.

“Life’s too short to beat around the bush.” He shrugged off his shoes and fell back onto the bed, holding his arms out to Kurt. Kurt thought it was odd that he’d only removed his shoes, but, whatever. He took his shoes off as well and lay down next to Blaine, facing him and looking at him expectantly.

“So…where are you from?” Blaine asked, cuddling a pillow and looking up at Kurt through his eyelashes.

It turned out that getting to know you better wasn’t code for sex. Blaine actually just wanted to talk. They shared life stories and took breaks for hot chocolate and popcorn and before Kurt knew it, it was 2 in the morning. He yawned loudly. “Didn’t you have a lot of work for tomorrow?”

Blaine nodded sleepily. “Yeah, but...it’s Friday. I can catch up later. You?”

“It’s Friday,” Kurt agreed, smiling a little. “Do you have some pajamas I can borrow?”

“I don’t really have any. Will a tshirt and basketball shorts do?”

Kurt nodded, and stared unashamedly as Blaine stripped down and pulled on some sweats. 

Some clothes hit Kurt in the face seconds later, and Kurt carefully (and hypocritically) avoided Blaine’s gaze as he undressed and got into the borrowed clothes as quickly as possible. He crawled under the covers after asking Blaine which side of the bed he usually slept on (neither—he tended to sleep in the middle) and snuggled into the sheets. Blaine left for a few minutes, presumably to lock up and turn the lights off, and then he was back, pressing his cold feet into Kurt’s warm calves, making him squeal.

“Blaine!!” Kurt complained, jerking his feet away.

“Nooo,” Blaine whined, pulling at the sleeve of Kurt’s shirt. “Don’t leave me!”

“Oh my God,” Kurt moaned. “You are so needy. Again, why do I like you so much?”

“You like me,” Blaine repeated, a dopey grin on his face.

“Yes, I’ve said that three or four times now,” Kurt snarked.

Blaine pushed his body up the bed and kissed Kurt sweetly. “I just like hearing you say it. That’s kind of dumb, isn’t it?”

“No,” Kurt said seriously. “It’s sweet.”

Blaine kissed him again, and by the time they broke apart he’d somehow ended up straddling Kurt’s hips, his rapidly hardening cock pulsing into Kurt’s thigh.

“I’m so sleepy,” Blaine murmured, mouthing sloppily along Kurt’s jaw.

“Me too…should we stop?” Kurt whispered his voice rough with both exhaustion and want.

Blaine shifted his hips and ground down in answer. Kurt whined, high and clear in the quiet peace of the dark and his hands shot out to cup Blaine’s ass like he’d so desperately been wanting to, pulling their bodies together harder and faster. They breathed against one another until they came—Blaine whimpering as Kurt breathed a harsh, shuddering gasp into his mouth. Their bodies slowed, breathing evened and Blaine collapsed against Kurt’s chest. They were asleep within minutes.


	5. Chapter 5

Kurt blinked against the harsh sunlight filtering through the windows. What the hell? He had curtains to block out the morning sun, and almost never opened them. How was he suffering this torment? When his eyes adjusted, he realized that a hot, heavy warmth was on him, and that he was most certainly not in his own room. He sat up quickly, registering Blaine’s murmur of protest as he slid off Kurt’s chest and thumped face first into the bed.

“Wha?” Blaine murmured sleepily, nuzzling his face into the sheets.

It all came back to Kurt in a rush. “Sorry. Go back to sleep, I’m just going to go shower, okay?”

Blaine mumbled something unintelligible in reply and fell back asleep almost instantly. Kurt smiled as Blaine snuffled in his sleep. He couldn’t say why he did it, but he stroked a hand down the curve of Blaine’s cheek, something stirring in his chest when Blaine turned into the touch. Quietly, carefully, he slipped out of the bed and headed to the bathroom. After relieving himself, he searched for a clean towel and used a corner of it and some of Blaine’s toothpaste to clean his teeth. Not perfect, but…it would do in a pinch. Kurt turned the water on, and looked around the bathroom while he waited for it to warm up. By the time he could feel the room getting warmer, Kurt had fallen just a little bit more in love with Blaine. Blaine didn’t have the wealth of hair and skin products that Kurt did, but he did own them. Moisturizer, lotion, quality hair care products (most of which were unsurprisingly organic), and he was relatively tidy to boot. Could Blaine be any more perfect?

Kurt stepped into the shower and let the warm water course over him. After a few minutes, he realized that Blaine’s showerhead was one of the kind that had a myriad of flow patterns and pressure settings. Delightedly, he played with them all, sighing contentedly when he found that one that sent hard jets of water into his aching back muscles. He heard a few sharp raps at the door.

“Blaine?” he called out.

The door opened a crack. “Hey. Uhm. I’m coming in for a sec, then I’m gonna go get breakfast, okay?”

“Alright!” Kurt answered, pointedly ignoring the fact Blaine was two feet away from him and had his cock out. He hadn’t really seen it last night because they’d been half passed out and kind of overly clothed.

“Be back soon,” Blaine murmured, his voice startlingly close. “God, I wish…I’d kill to see you right now.”

Kurt rattled the curtain a little, making it seem like he was going to open it, then he just poked his head and neck out, grinning widely. “Happy? You can see me now.”

“Tease,” Blaine groaned, leaning in, grabbing Kurt’s face and kissing him thoroughly. Kurt’s grip tightened around the vinyl in his hands and he gasped into the kiss. Blaine rested his forehead against Kurt’s and stroked a thumb over Kurt’s cheek.

“Back soon. Hope you like bagels.”

Kurt knew he was in trouble when “Wait!” came tumbling out of his mouth instead of “okay” or “bye!”

“What?” Blaine asked lips parted and eyes hopeful.

Kurt took a deep breath. He had two options—he could say something really, really lame, or he could be bold. “You wanted to see me, right?” He crooked a finger. “Maybe…up close and personal?”

“Yeah…are you…” Blaine tilted his head to the side.

Kurt smiled. “Yeah. If you want to. Come in, I mean. Do you—“ Kurt laughed a little as Blaine began stripping. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

“Of course I want to, are you fucking crazy?” Blaine mumbled as he threw back the curtain, pressed Kurt against the cold wet tile and kissed him senseless, ignoring the water that dripped down over their faces.

Blaine kissed him so thoroughly that Kurt forgot to breathe, and soon they were both gasping.

“Sorry, sorry, God...I can’t help myself around you,” Blaine murmured, laying a hand flat across Kurt’s stomach and pressing him into the wall. Kurt shuddered as Blaine kissed down along his chin and began to nuzzle at his neck.

Kurt laughed, a rumble in his chest. “I can’t say that I really mind.” He felt Blaine’s lips curve into a smile against his collarbone, and hauled him up for another long , deep kiss. The hand on Kurt’s stomach slid down dangerously low, a thumb curving softly over his hips as Blaine pulled his lips away.

“Kurt...I want...I want to make you come.”

Kurt nodded enthusiastically, not caring that his head hit the wall a little too hard as he did so.

Blaine kissed him again as he wrapped a hand around Kurt’s half-hard cock and began to stroke him until Kurt was hard and breathless.

Kurt whined, embarrassingly loud , his hands grasping and scratching against nothing as he palmed the tile behind him. “Mmmm, please, Blaine....” He pressed his head into the wall, hips canting up into Blaine’s tight grip.

Blaine rubbed his thumb over the head of Kurt’s cock, pressing bluntly over the slit at the tip. Kurt’s chest heaved as he felt that familiar pressure rising up from his balls. . “Oh, fuck, Blaine, I’m not gonna--”

“Good. I don’t care, i want you to...” Blaine rubbed harder, faster at the oversensitive tip of Kurt’s cock, his other hand squeezing tightly over his shaft. Kurt froze and gasped into the sultry air as he came in hot explosive waves over Blaine’s still moving hands.

“Nnngh,” Kurt groaned as Blaine’s hands stilled on him.

“Good?” Blaine asked smugly.

Kurt shivered. “Don’t fish for compliments, that’s rude,” he admonished, although he was smiling. “What about you?” Kurt asked. “Don’t you want to come too?”

Blaine’s eyes slid shut. “Yes.” He leaned in, nipping just below Kurt’s ear, sucking on his earlobe. “Trust me?”

“Mmhmm,” Kurt murmured, watching Blaine intently.

“Turn around, palms on the tile.”

Kurt’s breath hitched. “What....?”

“Trust me. Turn around. Hands on the tile.”

Kurt bit his lip, then turned awkwardly in the the tiny space he had, jumping when he felt Blaine’s hands on his ass.

“You have the most gorgeous ass, I swear. So tight and round and fuck I want to fuck you soon.” His palms slid roughly over the curves of Kurt’s ass and he whimpered, pushing back into the touch.

He gasped when Blaine’s cock pressed against him and Blaine’s hips forced him forward. Blaine gripped him tight around the waist as he rutted against Kurt’s ass.

“So fucking hot,” Blaine growled against the top of his spine, nipping gently at the skin. His thrust got faster, harder, Kurt’s arms were straining with the effort of keeping himself from knocking into the wall, then he gave up, sliding his hands together and pressing his face into his forearms while Blaine thrust hard against him. The fingers around Kurt’s waist tightened, Blaine’s teeth dug into his shoulder and warmth shot over his lower back as Blaine shuddered and came against him.

Fuck.

_Fuck._

If that was any indication of the way Blaine was going to fuck him some time soon, Kurt was going to have to give in and admit that he was completely and totally in love. He kind of wanted to say it now, but that seemed a little crazy, so, he settled for a mere comment on the facts.

“The water’s getting cold...”

Blaine licked against the indentations he’d made on Kurt’s shoulder, then nodded. “Yeah. Okay. I’m gonna clean up real quick and you can help yourself to whatever clothes you find that you want to wear, okay?”

Kurt nodded, pushed off the wall and stepped under the spray briefly to rinse off. Stepping out into the steamy room, he grabbed a towel, wrapped it around himself and scanned the counter for acceptable toiletries. His eyes glinted as he found what he was looking for, then he stepped in the bedroom, toweling himself off thoroughly and rubbing lotion into his skin quickly, as well as a little bit of moisturizer. Next came the deodorant--it was kind of weird, using someone else’s deodorant, so domestic, but...it didn’t feel as odd, intrusive or gross as it should have. It just felt natural.   
  
Kurt wrapped the towel around his waist and peeked timidly in the dresser drawers, picking out a pair of black boxer briefs and slipping them on. Blaine’s jeans looked like they’d be a bit short on him so he opted for his jeans from yesterday. Blaine had a ridiculous t-shirt collection. They all had absurd sayings or were a little too garish for Kurt’s taste. Digging through the closet, however, he found a plain grey v-neck and a green cardigan that would suit him just fine. They were a little tight and clingy, he thought ruefully to himself as he glanced in the mirror hanging above the dresser, but chances were that Blaine wouldn’t mind at all. He took the hair pomade and comb he’d found in the bathroom and styled his hair in the mirror. It wasn’t perfect, but, it would do.   
  
The bathroom door opened and Kurt turned, jaw dropping as he took in the sight that greeted him. Yeah, he’d seen Blaine naked, made him come twice, but he’d never gotten to really take him in quite like this. Blaine was  _beautifu_ l. Kurt wanted to run his tongue along every drip of water that ran down Blaine’s skin, wanted to push him down on the bed and spend hours exploring him.  
  
“Hi,” he squeaked, turning pink with embarrassment.   
  
“God, you’re cute,” Blaine teased, a gleam in his eye as he dropped his towel and Kurt’s jaw along with it. “Hmmm,” he murmmured, faux thoughtfully as he strode over to the dresser. “Whatever shall I wear?”   
  
“Oh my god, Blaine, you are being so  **evil**  right now.”   
  
Blaine shot him a teasing grin as he stepped into his underwear and disappeared into the closet for a pair of jeans and a faded, worn plaid button down. He paired it with a hat, hooked an obnoxiously bright pair of sunglasses into the pocket and rolled up his jeans before sliding his feet into a well worn pair of boat shoes. Kurt pursed his lips. Blaine’s fashion sense was questionable--it screamed hipster, but, Blaine made it work, so Kurt would just have to accept that no man would ever meet the “extremely well dressed” item on his ‘ideal man’ list.  
  
“Ready?” Blaine’s grin was dazzling.   
  
Kurt smiled back, eyes sparkling. “Yes.”

_________________  
  
“I wanna take you out.”   
  
Kurt looked over at Blaine, eyebrow raised in confusion. “Uhm we  _are_  out. Doesn’t Central Park count as being out?”   
  
Somehow, Blaine had managed to get Kurt to agree to lay down on the grass and watch the clouds go by. If Kurt had been wearing his own clothes, he wouldn’t even have considered it without a blanket of some kind. As it was, most of what he had on belonged to Blaine, and clearly Blaine didn’t care, so Kurt laid out the borrowed cardigan (as if he would dare expose his hair to grass) and stared up at the sky. Normally, this kind of thing, just laying out in the sunshine, would drive him  _crazy_. With Blaine next to him, solid and warm, it wasn’t a waste of time at all. There was something about Blaine that made time slow down. Kurt felt like he was looking at everything with new eyes. He’d been here a million times, but the trees had never seemed greener, the sky was bluer and the world even smelled different with Blaine by his side.   
  
“Kurt?”   
  
Blaine’s voice startled Kurt out of his musings. “What? Sorry, could you repeat that again?”   
  
“I was just asking you if you wanted to go out tomorrow night. Like...on a real dinner date. No Rachel this time.”   
  
Kurt smiled. “I”m sure she’ll be terribly disappointed.”   
  
“Yeah,” Blaine agreed. “She was awfully excited about the possibility of you and I spending time together.” He rolled over and pushed up on one elbow, looking down at Kurt with a smile that made Kurt’s insides melt. 

“Uhm...yeah, i guess. She seemed encouraging.”   
  
Blaine’s smile widened. “While we were making lasagna, she might have let a few things slip.”   
  
Kurt sat up quickly, almost knocking foreheads with Blaine. “Like what?” he demanded, a note of panic creeping into his voice.   
  
“Like that you think that I have, how did she put it?” Blaine looked up thoughtfully, leaning in close and running a hand up Kurt’s wrist. “Dreamy eyes and a smile that makes your heart beat faster.”  
  
Kurt colored violently. He might have gushed to Rachel about Blaine on a few occasions, thinking that she had no idea who he was, that nothing would come of his little crush. “I am going to kill her,” Kurt said slowly.   
  
Blaine’s hand traveled up further, till it was skating across his collarbone and he was pushing Kurt back down onto the grass. “No, I think you should thank her when you get home?”   
  
“Why, exactly?”   
  
Blaine bent down low, his lips pressing gently against Kurt’s. “Because if she’d never said anything, I’d still be wondering if you were just as interested in me as I was in you.”   
  
Before Kurt could process that statement, Blaine’s lips were pressing harder, moving insistently against his own as Kurt parted his lips in sweet surrender.  
  
“Yes,” Kurt whispered against Blaine’s lips when Blaine pulled away and flopped back down on the grass.   
  
“Hmmm?” Blaine wondered, his hand groping wildly in the grass for Kurt’s.   
  
Kurt peeked down and brought his hand within range, smiling when Blaine took it warmly. “Yes you can take me out on a real date. Where are we going, and most importantly, what's the dress code?”   
  
Blaine sucked in a short, panicky breath. “Uh, gee, i hadn’t really thought past getting you to say yes. I’ll keep you updated, okay?”   
  
Kurt smiled and squeezed Blaine’s hand a little tighter. “Sounds great.”   
  
____________  
  
Rachel was on Kurt the minute he walked in the door.   
  
“Did you use condoms??” she demanded.   
  
“Rachel! No, we didn’t... condoms weren’t an issue. God.” His face was flaming as he strode to the refrigerator and pulled out the orange juice, ignoring Rachel’s babbling as he poured himself a glass and sunk into one of the chairs.   
  
“Are those Blaine’s clothes?”   
  
Kurt nodded. “Yes...” he said slowly.   
  
She hummed thoughtfully. “So...you show up at 3:30 in the afternoon, wearing Blaine’s clothes and looking more relaxed than I’ve seen you in ages and you’re telling me you didn’t have sex?”   
  
Kurt grinned. “I said condoms weren’t an issue”   
  
“So something DID happen?!” she squealed.   
  
“What’s it to you, Berry?” Kurt asked, lowering his voice and raising an eyebrow at her.  
  
She only grinned. “Well look at you. All playful and sassy. Whatever he did to you, he should do it again. You’re practically sprawling in that chair--i can’t wait to see what happens when you get around to actually having intercourse--”   
  
“Oh, shut up,” Kurt laughed, putting the orange juice down and clutching his stomach. “Rachel, i love you, but you are ridiculous. I’m going to lie down for a bit, I think. Then if you behave and stop being so nosy i might let you help me pick out something for the date I have with Blaine tomorrow night.”   
  
Rachel squealed with delight, but mercifully didnt try to follow Kurt into his bedroom and demand more details.


	6. Chapter 6

Mmmph!” Kurt murmmured, half protesting as Blaine pushed him up against the door and kissed him breathless. Kurt dove in, grabbing Blaine’s face and angling his mouth to kiss him deeper.  
  
Their lips parted with a wet sound.  
  
“I wanna blow you,” Blaine whispered against his neck.  
  
A high pitched noise erupted out of Kurt’s throat before he could stop it. “Yes!” he said enthusiastically. “God...fuck, you can do whatever you want.”  
  
A groan rumbled deep in Blaine’s chest. “Anything, Kurt?”  
  
Kurt nodded. “Yes. I...” He licked his suddenly dry lips and looked down at Blaine. “Anything you want. Unless you want to, uh, cut me or something. I might take issue with that.”  
  
They both laughed at that, the tension broken for the moment.  
  
“I’ve been known to tie a good knot here or there, but...cutting’s not really my style. I’ve totally got some whips in the closet, though. Right next to the nipple clamps, ball-gags and full body latex suit, which, I have to say, would look fantastic on a body like yours.”  
  
Kurt’s mouth fell open. “Jesus fuck, Blaine! “  
  
“Not your thing?” Blaine asked casually, looking up at Kurt with a hopeful glint in his eye.  
  
Kurt breathed deeply, trying to calm himself from the shock. He prided himself on being open minded, and given his course of study, totally knew that Blaine’s apparent desires weren’t bad in any way, although he had to confess he’d never quite pictured himself in any of those situations. “I...er...I suppose maybe we could start light. Maybe,er, with a spanking or something?”  
  
Blaine’s mouth dropped open. “You would actually let me spank your perfect little ass?” He reached down and cupped the round, firm flesh for emphasis, pulling Kurt against him.  
  
“If you wanted,” Kurt breathed out.  
  
“Kurt,” Blaine growled. “You always find ways to surprise me.” Blaine canted his hips up as he leaned in to kiss Kurt again. “By the way, I was kidding about the whips and chains.”  
  
Kurt punched him the arm. “You ass. Maybe you’re the one who needs a spanking.”  
  
“Oh?” Blaine hummed. “Have I been a bad boy in need of punishment?”  
  
“Oh yes,” Kurt breathed, although it sounded like more like a moan as Blaine began to suck at his neck. “I...I think you should start making it up to me by getting on your knees and sucking my cock.”  
  
“Shit,” Blaine groaned. “God, Kurt, yes...Get your clothes off.”  
  
Kurt followed him to Blaine’s bedroom, their clothes falling to the ground in a trail behind them. Kurt sank down to the bed, fully naked as Blaine crawled over him pressing their hot skin together as they kissed passionately.  
  
Blaine took Kurt’s cock in hand, pumping him slowly as he sucked at Kurt’s neck and torso, crawling down until Kurt felt his hot breath over the head.  
  
“Nnngh, Blaine, come on...,” Kurt whined desperately.  
  
“I’m torn,” Blaine muttered, pressing soft kisses across the wrinkled skin of Kurt’s balls. “You have such a beautiful cock.” He licked along the slight bulge of a vein. “I want to see your face when you come.” He dipped his tongue into Kurt’s slit, lips curving into a smile when Kurt keened desperately. “But you taste so fucking good.”  
  
“God, please, suck me. You can make one of those videos of me if you want later, but now, god, just do something!”  
  
Blaine’s head popped up. “Seriously? You want to make a video?”  
  
“Mhm, yours was hot, so hot.” Kurt tangled a not too gentle hand into Blaine’s curls. “Please. Just, let’s talk about it later.”  
  
“Okay,” Blaine agreed. “So desperate,” he said smugly as Kurt’s hips bucked up.  
  
“Shut up and suck my cock.”

“Now that’s just rude,” Blaine teased, sliding his hand up and down Kurt’s shaft.  
  
“Oh god, please, I’m sorry, just, plea--Oh FUCK!” Kurt shouted, forgetting to be embarrassed about his volume as Blaine took him in his mouth, sucking hard and fast.  
  
Kurt’s fingers tightened in Blaine’s hair. “Shit, fuck, oh my God,  _Blaine_ , are you sure that whole professional thing was a joke? You’re so  ** _good_**.”   
  
Blaine hummed in amusement around Kurt’s cock and the vibrations felt so good that his hips thrust up of their own volition , the head of his cock hitting the back of Blaine’s throat. He would have pulled away and apologized, but Blaine only gripped his hips harder and sunk down even further.  
  
“Oh my GOD,” Kurt moaned, “You look amazing doing that. Fucking amazing.”  
  
Blaine smiled around his cock, eyes flicking up to Kurt’s as Kurt mumbled a litany of nonsense and filth before coming hard down Blaine’s throat. Blaine pulled away wetly, kissing the tip one last time.  
  
“So how’s that for an apology?”  
  
“I think you need to be sorry more often.” Kurt said seriously. “But just to show you how forgiven you are...,” Kurt trailed off, grinning as he rolled over to slide down Blaine’s body and return the favor.  
  
_______  
  
“Oh, God, seriously? You want to watch it? Now? While I’m still here?”  
  
Blaine nodded enthusiastically, cradling the video camera in his hands, and looking up at Kurt through puppy dog eyes.  
  
Kurt sighed heavily. “Alright. Fine.”  
  
Blaine grinned and pressed play while Kurt flopped against the pillows and thought about how he’d gotten here.  
  
Kurt had kind of just blurted out “make a video if you want,’ but the more he thought about it, the more he realized he kind of wanted it, too. So, a few days later with a shy smile, he’d explained that although he’d just been joking around when he’d been desperate for Blaine to suck his cock, the idea of making a video like Blaine’s was actually immensely appealing upon further consideration.  
  
So, they’d done it. It had been kind of nerve wracking at first, but the feel of Blaine’s eyes on him, hot and wanting as Kurt touched himself had spurred him on. The hardest part of it all had been trying to keep his eyes on the camera--all he could seem to look at was Blaine’s eyes on him, Blaine’s slowly moving hand on his own cock as he watched Kurt touch himself.  
  
“You’re so sexy,” Blaine had said quietly, angling the camera in his hand down to capture Kurt’s flushed cheeks, the little shy smile on his face.  
  
Kurt ran his hands up and down his torso, teasing his skin lightly as Blaine watched him hungrily and his cock hardened. He hummed low in his throat as took himself in hand and stroked a dry hand over his cock, eyes closing as he worked himself over.  
  
It hadn’t taken long for Kurt to come in thick white ropes over his stomach, for Blaine to do the same above him shuddering out Kurt’s name.  
  
“Fuck,” Blaine breathed. “Watching this over…I’m so fucking hard.”  
  
Kurt grinned lazily, feeling smug, flattered and amazed all at once. “I could always go for round two.”  
  
______

 

 _There is no black and white, not even in pornography. Although it seems easy enough to make and support the claim that pornography is harmful no matter what form it takes, I have been forced through recent research to conclude that the pornography industry is full of shades of grey. Although a large chunk of both mainstream and alternative pornography serve to exploit and degrade in a most appallingly tacky manner, there are websites that seem to service different ends. One such website, Beautiful Agony, shows participants from the collarbone up—there is no real nudity—as the models stimulate themselves to orgasm. This website is more about the connectedness and intimacy of being face to face with a person through a pleasurable experience instead of close ups of unrealistic genitals and painfully fake porn stars._  
  
Blah blah blah. Santana Lopez put the essay down and rubbed at her eyes tiredly. Reading essays for Professor Marshall was always a pain, even if the topics were far more interesting than the English 1301 essays she’d been grading for a few semesters now. It was obvious that pretty much everyone in this class had spent 85% of their paper writing time wanking and calling it research, 10% of the time eating frozen yogurt in central park and 5% writing. She had to give it to this Hummel kid, whoever he was—he had actually done a very thorough review of the literature concerning the effects of pornography, and even had a few interesting things to say along the way.  
  
She couldn’t help but notice that there were almost no citations in the latter half of the paper, which detailed more uncommon forms of pornography and particular examples from a few kinds of websites. Santana rolled her eyes as she realized that this Hummel guy had totally been spending his time perving on porn too, even though his paper was certainly better researched than the others had been. These damn undergrads were all the same—did they ever take their hands out of their pants?  
  
Overall, she was pretty pleased with the Hummel kids paper, but, she needed a break before she gave him a grade. Santana flipped up her MacBook and logged in, checking her email and sighing sadly when the only new messages were discounts for things she didn’t want to buy and yet another “you’ve been selected to receive millions of dollars of unclaimed money” email. She bit her lip, debated, then typed in ‘www.beautifulagony.com” into the search bar. Santana tried to feel guilty about what she was doing, but guilt wasn’t something she’d ever been that great at.   
  
Wow. This actually is pretty tasteful.  
  
She clicked on the tab for women and watched, fascinated, as a pretty blonde girl with the initials B. S. P. got herself off. Yeah, this website was hot, but for completely different reasons than the porn that Santana usually watched. She clicked the “confessions” video and found herself falling a little bit in love with B.S.P., who was a bubbly, if not somewhat dim girl who seemed really sweet and just happened to live in NYC as well. After a few more girls, Santana was uncomfortably hot and wet between her legs and this was totally no time to be needing to get off. She moved the mouse to the [x] at the top right of the screen, but thought better of it. Hummel seemed particularly excited and knowledgeable about this website—could it be possible that….  
  
Well, there was only one way to find out. Santana clicked on the icon for guys and scrolled down the page till she saw a K.H. from NYC.  
  
Oh yeah.  
  
It was him alright, she’d totally seen that kid around before.He was actually kind of attractive, if you liked that sort of thing. But, no, she wasn’t going to watch him come—not before she assigned him a grade. That would be totally unethical.

Santana picked up his paper, carefully considered, then wrote a grade at the top. Now she could press play. Hummel was absolutely gorgeous when he came. Santana was a total lesbian, but she couldn’t deny beauty where she saw it. Even so, it didn’t really do much for her—the camera angle was kind of unsatisfying, and the camera shook randomly. There were also a lot of other noises in the background, noises that had thrown her off until she’d realized Hummel was doing this with someone in the room, someone filming for him. Kinky little bastard—Santana only wished she could give him a higher grade.   
  
After the, “main event,” Santana clicked on the confessions video and was surprised to see not just Hummel but some adorable curly haired kid named Blaine. She found herself liking Blaine until it became obvious that he was the world’s biggest hipster who probably wore harem pants, bathed twice a week and drank coconut water. Santana scoffed when Blaine used the word ‘organic’ twice in one sentence and closed the window. Besides, she’d started feeling nauseous with Kurt had mouthed “I’m kind of in love with this guy” at the camera, and she was sick of their stupid googly eyes. Santana was so annoyed that she couldn’t even grade papers anymore. She slid the ones she’d finished under Professor Marshall’s door and locked up for the afternoon.  
  
Maybe she’d go home and take a nap so she could go out and find a hot blonde to hook up with.  
  
Maybe she’d run into B.S.P.  
  
_______  
  
To: Blaine  
  
 _Hey! You should let me buy you a coffee._  
  
To Kurt:  
  
 _Not that I’m ever going to turn down free caffeine, but why? (and  
when/where???)_  
  
To Blaine:  
  
 _To celebrate my A+!! ;)_  
  
To Kurt:  
  
 _Oh, on THAT paper?_  
  
To Blaine:  
  
 _Yes. You were very helpful. I find myself feeling quite grateful. ;)_  
  
To Kurt:  
  
 _So many winking faces…I don’t think coffee is what you’re in the mood  
for, babe._  
  
To Blaine:  
  
 _Don’t call me that!_  
  
To Kurt:  
  
 _:-P I’ll make it up to with my lips around your cock. Your place or mine?_  
  
To Blaine:  
  
 _!!! Be there in 15 minutes. ;) !!!_  
  
To Kurt :  
  
 _It takes a lot for me to roll my eyes, babe._  
  
To Blaine:  
  
 _Oh, you’re going to pay for that. With my cock in your ass._  
  
To Kurt:  
  
 _Oh no. What a devastating development. Don’t slip in the puddle of my  
tears of despair on your way in._  
  
To Blaine:  
  
 _I’ll take it under advisement. See you in ten minutes._  
  
To Kurt:  
  
 _What? Were you already on your way when you texted?_  
  
To Blaine:  
  
 _*blush* Maybe._  
  
To Kurt:  
  
 _Awww. Well hurry up and get here. My loving arms (and mouth and ass)  
are waiting for you._  
  
To Blaine:  
  
 _You're so romantic._  
  
To Kurt:  
  
 _I know, right??_  
  
To Blaine:  
  
 _And humble. Heaven only knows why I love you so much._  
  
To Kurt:  
  
 _You love me?_  
  
To Blaine:  
  
 _Yes._  
  
To Kurt:  
  
 _Well good. Because I love you too._  
  
To Blaine:  
  
 _:) Almost there._  
  
To Kurt:  
  
 _I’ll be waiting._  
  
____  
  
 **The End**


End file.
